Worms
The Worms are the villains in the American Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Beetleborg. They are an alien life form that came from a meteor that destroyed the city district of Charterville years prior to the series' timeline. However, the Worms known as Natives existed prior to the coming of the Charterville Meteorite, through another meteorite that came 35 years ago. Charterville Meteorite Years ago, a mysterious meteorite crashed into Charterville; this brought along the extraterrestrial creatures known as Worms. During episode 25, Aaron Williams explains that another meteorite carrying the Natives arrived on Earth thirty-five years ago, explaining why fragments of the meteorite similar to those of the Charterville Meteorite existed so long ago. The Natives that arrived on Earth worked with humans to create the Masked Rider System in order to fend off the threat of other Worms that would arrive later. Classification There exist two different species of Worms, the Natives & a second group known only as Worms. The Natives have a horn appendage attached to their heads in their Salis form & they are not as aggressive as the later Worms. The later group of worms also had two variations with less notable roles. Natives The first species of Worm, Natives are the Worms that arrived on Earth 35 years ago on a meteorite predating the Charterville Meteorite. After assuming human identities, they developed the Masked Rider System to give to the humans that would form ZECT. In return, ZECT would protect them from the Worms that would arrive in the Charterville Meteorite. Trent de Groot is the first Native to appear, & it is shown that certain Natives are able to summon the power of the Zecters. More Natives are revealed during episode 25, as their alliance with ZECT is clarified. Tanner Timberlake is also revealed to be a Native working for ZECT after an AMB accident forces him back into his Worm form. Sisryaworm, a Worm that was born from a Native mother, is the only Native Worm to be shown outside of a pupa form. Ned, a leader of the Natives appears in episode 29, & although he is offered deep respect, he seems to be very hyperactive. In the last episodes, it is revealed that Ned actually worked together with Drake in order to turn humans into Natives using a special necklace, as Ned believed that it was no other way for his kind & humans to co-exist. However, some Natives, such as Tanner, were able to live on as a human because they did not have the same beliefs as Ned. Ultimately, Ned's plan is foiled thanks to Beetleborg & Boron. Worms The second species of the mimetic alien life form, known only as "Worms" arrived on Earth seven years that caused the Charterville meteorite crash. Hostile toward humans, Worms attempt to blend into the human population by copying the faces of their victims along with their memories. They only require a look at the human to copy their image, but once done so, they attempt to kill or hide away the original at all costs. The Worms believe the person that was mimicked now exists as a part of them due the fact they also acquired their victims' personalities, which can be a hindrance in few cases. Despite being able to copy both image & memory, they are unable to copy certain things such as scent & heat, &, as seen in Kamen Rider DCD, human reactions to nerve bundle strikes. The pupa form is known as a Salis, taking on the shape of a chrysalis. A Worm in a Salis state normally have a green body, but there have been scenarios where it was not so. After a Worm is threatened or endangered, it has the ability to molt, revealing a stronger form that can move at blinding speeds which comes from their high metabolism. It is later revealed that Worm do not need to naturally molt, & their "cast" can be broken off or shattered. They also have the ability to revert back into a Salis form if necessary. When a Worm is destroyed, it explodes into flames that share its predominant color. The main motifs of the Worm are animals that are arthropods, most commonly insects. The executives are the only Worms with non-insects motifs. Rena Ayers/Ucaworm, Cammarusworm, Substworm, & Reynold Norwood/Cassisworm are all crustacean-type Worm. The Cochleaworm is surprisingly based on a mollusk, the animal family that is the total opposite of an arthropod. Mutant Worm Mutant Worm is a variation of the second group of Worms which eventually appeared on Earth. Its mode of operation differs from the other worms due to it making a pact to fulfill the wishes of its chosen targeted human, rather than killing them. It's not known how or why this Worm emerged. Its Salis form is white, differently from the green of the standard Worms. A mutant worm appears only in Beetleborg episode 9. Major Worms Playing a significant role in the series, these Worms are usually Executives or otherwise important Worms that greatly influence the story. This class of worm are fully evolved and are the the most powerful class. These worms each have a unique appearance due to their individual evolution. Worm Class Executives The upper-class Worms usually control massive groups of Worms. Very few Executives have been seen, but they each possess an enormous amount of power. *Rena Ayers/Uca Worm *Reynold Norwood/Cassis Worm Non-Executive *Dalton Espenson/Scorpio Worm Native Class Natives are commonly shown in an altered pupa form, but a few Natives have evolved & reached a higher stage in the Worm hierarchy. They are the first generation of Worms that landed on earth after the meteor hit Charterville. *Heather Underwood/Sisyra Worm *Drake Holme/Gryllus Worm Minor Worms Some of these lower-class Worms are subordinates of Executives, while others have no association with the majority of Worms. They serve mainly as monsters of the week. Aracnea Worm sub-class Spider-based Worms. *Aracnea Worm Rubor *Aracnea Worm Flavus *Aracnea Worm Nigritia Verber Worm sub-class Tailless Whip Scorpion-based Worms that targeted people in white. *Verber Worm *Verber Worm Rota Coleoptera Worm sub-class Scarab-based Worms. *Coleoptera Worm Aeneus *Coleoptera Worm Croceus *Coleoptera Worm Argentum Sectio Worm sub-class Mantis-based Worms *Sectio Worm *Sectio Worm Acuere Formicaalubus Worm sub-class Termite-based Worms, spared a doctor's life & assumed his form to target those in his care, turning them into drywood. Though their methods were odd, they still were Worms in nature. *Formicaalubus Worm *Formicaalubus Worm Oculus *Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla Brachypelma Worm sub-class Tarantula-like Worms that protected the Worm eggs. *Brachypelma Worm Aurantium *Brachypelma Worm Viridis Geophild Worm sub-class * Geophilid Worm Acarina Worm sub-class Tick/Mite-like Worms. *Acarina Worm *Acarina Worm Amber Camponotus Worm sub-class Carpenter ant-like Worms exclusive to episode 21. *Camponotus Worm Oculus *Camponotus Worm Maxilla Other sub-classes *Lanpyris Worm *Bellcricetus Worm *Epilachna Worm *Pulex Worm *Musca Worm *Viella Worm *Sepultura Worm *Tarantes Worm Purpura *Genomyas Worm *Culex Worm *Foliatus Worm *Cammarus Worm *Cochlea Worm *Leptophyes Worm *Subst Worm Worm/Gallery Executive Worm/Gallery 220px-Uca Worm.jpg|Uca Worm 220px-Cassis Worm Dimidius.jpg|Cassis Worm Dimidius 180px-KRKa-Cassis Worm Gladius.jpg|Cassis Worm Gladius 180px-KRKa-Cassis Worm Clipeus.jpg|Cassis Worm Clipeus 250px-Scorpio Worm .jpg|Scorpio Worm Native Worm/Gallery 220px-Sisyra Worm.jpg|Sisyra Worm 250px-Gryllus Worm.jpg|Gryllus Worm Worm by Genus/Gallery 433px-Aracneaworm.jpg|Aracnea Worm Rubor 220px-KRKa-Aracnea Worm Flavus.jpg|Aracnea Worm Flavus 220px-KRKa-Aracnea Worm Nigritia.jpg|Aracnea Worm Nigritia 220px-KRKa-Verber Worm.jpg|Verber Worm 220px-KRKa-Verber Worm Rota.jpg|Verber Worm Rota 220px-KRKa-Coleoptera Worm Aeneus.jpg|Coleoptera Worm Aeneus 220px-KRKa-Coleoptera Worm Croceus.jpg|Coleoptera Worm Croceus 220px-KRKa-Coleoptera Worm Argentum.jpg|Coleoptera Worm Argentum 220px-KRKa-Sectio Worm.jpg|Sectio Worm 220px-KRKa-Sectio Worm Acuere.jpg|Sectio Worm Acuere 220px-KRKa-Formicaalubus Worm.jpg|Formicaalubus Worm 220px-KRKa-Formicaalubus Worm Oculus.jpg|Formicaalubus Worm Oculus 220px-KRKa-Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla.jpg|Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla 220px-KRKa-Brachypelma Worm Aurantium.jpg|Brachypelma Worm Aurantium 220px-KRKa-Brachypelma Worm Viridis.jpg|Brachypelma Worm Viridis 220px-KRKa-Geophilid Worms.jpg|Geophilid Worm 220px-KRKa-Acarina Worm.jpg|Acarina Worm KRKa-Acarina Worm Amber.jpg|Acarina Worm Amber 220px-KRKa-Camponotus Worm Oculus.jpg|Camponotus Worm Oculus 220px-KRKa-Camponotus Worm Maxilla.jpg|Camponotus Worm Maxilla 220px-KRKa-Lanpyris Worm.jpg|Lanpyris Worm 220px-KRKa-Bellcricetus Worm.jpg|Bellcricetus Worm 220px-KRKa-Epilachna Worm.jpg|Epilachna Worm 220px-KRKa-Pulex Worm.jpg|Pulex Worm 220px-KRKa-Musca Worm.jpg|Musca Worm 220px-KRKa-Viella Worm.jpg|Viella Worm 220px-KRKa-Sepultura Worm.jpg|Sepultura Worm 220px-KRKa-Tarantes Worm Purpura.jpg|Tarantes Worm Purpura 220px-KRKa-Genomyas Worm.jpg|Genomyas Worm 220px-KRKa-Culex Worm.jpg|Culex Worm 220px-KRKa-Foliatus Worm.jpg|Foliatus Worm 220px-KRKa-Cammarus Worm.jpg|Cammarus Worm 220px-KRKa-Cochlea Worm.jpg|Cochlea Worm 220px-KRKA-Leptophyes Worm.jpg|Leptophyes Worm 220px-KRKa-Subst Worm.jpg|Subst Worm See Also *Worm - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Worms Category:Race Category:Monsters Category:Dark Alliance